Quiebre
by Romanticlocopie
Summary: "The Raynolds Pamphlet", pero desde el punto de vista de todos los afectados.
1. Los Niños

EL QUIEBRE

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LOS NIÑOS**

Manhattan completo estaba revolucionada, pero esta vez no era por guerras ni sublevaciones, sino por los chismes y rumores.

Phillip Hamilton se había sentido observado por la mayor parte del día y ya estaba empezando a hartarse. Si sus oídos no le habían fallado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado su apellido a lo largo del día en al menos cinco susurros.

No podía soportarlo más, a él le gustaba ir siempre un paso adelante, quizá esa era la característica que con más intensidad había heredado de su padre, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía vulnerable.

Había ido a la biblioteca de King's College y había pasado ahí toda la mañana. Tenía 16 años y le fascinaba ir a leer y escribir a ese lugar. Su sueño era estudiar ahí tal como lo había hecho su padre, y a lo largo de todas sus vacaciones, había frecuentado el lugar diariamente. Los profesores y alumnos solían mirarlo con simpatía e interés, "¡El pequeño Hamilton!" Solían decirle. Pero ese día nadie le había dicho nada, o al menos no a la cara.

Mientras abandonaba el edificio cerca del medio día para volver a casa a almorzar, escuchó una vez más a una joven susurrarle algo a su amiga mientras, descaradamente, lo señalaban.

Phillip no lo aguantó más.

—¿Tienen algo que decirme? — Preguntó un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Las muchachas se sorprendieron, pero luego de dedicarle una mirada nerviosa, se alejaron, volteando solo para dedicarle una mirada de tristeza infinita.

Philip quedó plantado en el suelo, boquiabierto y sin saber qué acababa de pasar. ¡Acababan de ignorarlo! Este día no podía ser más extraño. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.

Philip era un poeta, sí, pero también le gustaban las aventuras, y su compañera de aventuras siempre había sido la misma: Su hermana. Por eso, fue la primera persona a la que se ocurrió acudir.

Tomó un carruaje e intentó ignorar las miradas indescifrables que le daba el cochero. Descendió por la ciudad hasta Downtown, específicamente a "El Battery". Bajó del carro, pagó al cochero con el dinero que le había dado mamá, y corrió al parque, buscando a su objetivo.

—¡Angelica! —Gritó. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando al menos 20 cabezas voltearon a mirarlo y los susurros aumentaron notablemente.

Mascullando maldiciones entre dientes y caminando con los ojos fijos en el suelo, casi corrió donde su hermana.

Angelica Hamilton era el vivo retrato de su madre, pero compartía la personalidad de su tía favorita, por la cual fue nombrada.

A sus 15 cortos años, adoraba ir al Parque Battery a ver a los muchachos y estudiantes. Su madre estaba al tanto de eso y no la detenía, pues alguna vez le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que ella solía hacer con sus tías Angie y Peggy. La gran diferencia, es que las tres hermanas iban a ver a los hombres trabajar y planear la revolución, y Angie Hamilton, según su hermano Phillip, solo iba a verle el trasero a los soldados. Con sus amigas se sentaban en el parque y coqueteaban con los jóvenes que paseaban por ahí. Los sábados eran su día favorito para su tarea, y ahora en vacaciones, todos los días eran geniales.

Ahora, miraba a su hermano sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Phillip! No vuelvas a gritar así. — Lo reprendió. —¡Mira como todos nos miran!

—Mira, no sé qué está pasando, pero al menos a así es como me han mirado a mí todo el día.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! ¡Míralos a todos! Susurran cosas y me miran con lástima ¡Estoy harto!

—¿No crees que suenas un poco paranoico? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero preocupada por su hermano.

Phillip suspiró.

—Puede ser…

Quedaron en silencio un momento y algunos susurros con la palabra "Hamilton" llegaron a sus oídos. No de forma clara pero, aunque haya escuchado mal, Phillip tomó asiento en un banco con cara de enfado.

—Oye, Pip… ahora que lo pienso, sí me he sentido un poco extraña hoy. — Dijo ella, tomando asiento con él. — ¿En serio crees que puede ser algo relacionado con nosotros?

Phillip volvió a suspirar y tomó la mano de su hermana, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Solo ignorémoslo. Si es algo importante, pronto lo sabremos.

Tampoco quería asustarla, solo esperaba que ella lo hiciera entrar en razón y le dijera que estaba loco.

Poniéndose ambos de pie, emprendieron su camino a casa.

Llevaban unos cuantos metros cuando Phillip sintió que lo pellizcaban.

—¡Pip! ¡Pip!

—¿Qué? —Le gritó apartando el brazo.

—¡Ahí está el Señor Burr!

Efectivamente, Aaron Burr cruzaba la calle con paso decidido frente a ellos.

—¡Señor Burr! — Angie se adelantó a saludarlo.

Aaron Burr volteó y su rostro se desfiguró al ver a los jóvenes Hamilton. Si bien tenía grandes diferencias con Alexander, y a veces lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, los niños le caían bien. El único Hamilton con el que solía tener roces, era con el padre. El resto eran bastante agradables: Eliza y Teodosia se llevaban bastante bien, y había escuchado que su pequeña se juntaba a veces con Angelica Hamilton en el Parque Battery.

Por eso, encontrarse con Phillip y Angelica, le rompió el corazón ¡Pobres pequeños! ¡Pobre familia! ¿Y Eliza? Había sido un día ajetreado y no se había detenido a pensar en la familia Hamilton.

—¡¿Ves?!—Le exclamó Phillip a su hermana. —¡Él también nos mira así!

—¡Phillip! — Angelica le pegó un codazo en las costillas por la impertinencia. —¡Buenas tardes, Señor Burr!

— Buenas tardes, —respondió nervioso. No parecían saber nada, y eso era mucho peor. ¿Era su deber contarles? No… ¿Y entonces de quién? Tarde o temprano se enterarían. Si no por sus padres, por alguno de los cientos de escritos que revoloteaban por la ciudad.

—¿Sucede algo, Señor Burr? —Preguntó Phillip, calmado.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Se dice que los políticos saben mentir, pero Aaron Burr no estaba disimulando bien su incomodidad. ¿Y si alguien les gritaba algo en la calle? ¿Sería mejor que les contaran de manera tranquila y gentil?

—Señor, está pálido, y todos están actuando muy raro. ¿Sabe qué está pasando? — La muchacha fue directo al grano.

—Emm…— Aaron Burr no sabía qué decir. Tenía frente a él dos pares de ojos suplicantes que lo miraban intensamente y lo presionaban. — Yo…

—¡Hola niños! — Exclamó una voz detrás de Burr. Ellos miraron extrañados y se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba ni más ni menos del vicepresidente.

—¡Thomas! — Dijo Burr, y luego desvió su mirada al montón de papeles que traía en sus manos. —Oh no…—Susurró.

—¡Oh sí, Burr! Estos bebés están dando la vuelta a la ciudad en un tiempo récord. — Dijo Jefferson, agitando los documentos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Me atribuyo parte del crédito, no puedo negarlo. ¡Niños! Tomen un par y llévenselos a sus padres, abuelos, tíos, lo que sea…

—¡No!

Los tres presentes miraron confundidos a Burr mientras Thomas se disponía a pasarles los folletos a Angelica y Phillip.

—Thomas, ven un segundo.

Burr tomó algo bruscamente el brazo de Jefferson y le masculló al oído:

—Son los niños de Alexander.

Thomas abrió los ojos como platos y miró a los jóvenes. Por sus expresiones de sorpresa, claramente todavía no se enteraban de nada.

—¿Pueden decirnos qué rayos está sucediendo? — Exclamó Phillip con cólera, sin poder soportar un segundo más.

Thomas cambió su expresión de asombro por una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eres muy parecido a tu padre, ¿Eh, muchacho?

—¿Qué? — Phillip seguía enfadado.

—Te voy a regalar uno de estos a ti, y uno a tu hermanita, para que se informen un poco.

—¡Thomas! — Burr trató de detenerlo, nuevamente, pero Phillip ya lo había cogido y no pensaba soltarlo.

Sin deshacer la sonrisa, Jefferson dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha.

— ¡Au revoir, les enfants!

Burr no podía creerlo. Comprendía la rivalidad de Jefferson con Hamilton, ¿Pero hacerle eso a los niños?

Aaron volvió la mirada a Phillip y Angelica que ya estaban leyendo detenidamente lo que tenían en las manos.

—Panfleto Raynolds. — Leyó Phillip.

—Es… ¿La letra de papá?

—¿Qué es esto, Señor Burr? — Phillip se debatía entre leer todo o esperar a que Burr hablara. No podía seguir sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Aaron Burr suspiró cansado. Esto era demasiado, incluso para él.

—Vengan, niños. ¿Quieren que los lleve a casa?

Angelica y Phillip se miraron. Claramente esto no era nada bueno.

N/A: Hola, hola! Mi primer fic de Hamilton, y es sobre el tema más tratado en la historia de los fandoms (?) No pude evitarlo, me encanta la angustia y el dolor jajaja. El fic tendrá cerca de 4 capítulos... supongo. Así que si les gusta, dejen un review! Eso me motivará a subirlo lo antes posible :)

Saludos!


	2. Eliza

CAPÍTULO 2: ELIZA

Elizabeth Hamilton, embarazada de 8 meses, no se sentía para nada bien. Por eso había adquirido la costumbre, esas últimas semanas, de caminar por los pasillos de su casa como método de ejercicio, y escuchó el llamado a la puerta cuando estaba pasando frente a ella.

No fue necesario que una sirvienta la abriera, pues ella misma lo hizo. Suponía que sería o Phillip o Angelica, pero lo que no esperaba es que fueran ambos con Aaron Burr tras ellos.

—Niños, ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, fue silenciada al darse cuenta de la cara de sus hijos. Su pequeña Angelica tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas. Phillip estaba en un estado de shock, y lo primero que hizo fue pasar por el lado de su madre y subir corriendo a su habitación, cerrando un portazo tras él.

Eliza estaba preocupada y sorprendida.

—Angie, ¿Qué pasó?

Pero Angelica no podía contestar y simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, aunque no fuera sencillo con un embarazo de por medio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho y llorando sin consuelo.

La Señora Hamilton miró a Aaron Burr expectante, esperando que le explicara algo.

—Señor Bu-

—Buenas tardes, Señora Hamilton. — Y sin decir nada más, emprendió su marcha. Eliza había podido ver su cara de disconformidad y que claramente no estaba cómodo con todo eso, pero si él era el responsable de esto, lo perseguiría aun con sus 8 meses de embarazo y lo haría pagar. Nadie se metía con su familia.

—¿Qué pasó, Angie? ¿El Señor Burr les dijo algo? ¿Les hizo algo? —Eliza trataba de despegar a su hija de ella, pero era imposible, ella sollozaba y sollozaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? Ven, ven, vamos a la sala.

Eliza había estado pocas veces así de angustiada. Cuando su marido había ido a la guerra era un ejemplo. Pero esto era distinto. Tenía a su hija destruida y a su hijo enfurecido y no sabía por qué.

Sentó a Angelica en el sofá de la sala y le preparó un té. Quería ir a buscar a Phillip, pero las escaleras se le hacían un Calvario dada su condición.

La niña, al rato dejó de llorar, pero permaneció en silencio mirando un punto fijo, con su intacto té entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó, Angie? —Presionó Eliza con voz maternal, ocultando su preocupación.

Silencio.

—¿No quieres decirme? — Ante esa pregunta Angelica levantó la mirada y observó fijamente a su madre a los ojos. Eliza pudo ver una tristeza infinita, que viajó de una mirada a la otra, posándose en el corazón de Eliza.

—Odio verte triste, mi niña. —Eliza retuvo sus lágrimas y acarició el cabello de Angelica.

Lentamente, Angie acercó su mano al bolsillo de su vestido. Eliza vio con curiosidad cómo ella sacaba de él un montón de papeles manuscritos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Angelica se los tendió a su madre. Justo en ese momento, apareció Phillip en el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando, y Phillip no lloraba, pero ahí nadie lo iba a juzgar.

Eliza volteó a ver a su hijo y se encontró con la misma mirada destrozada. Con su sensibilidad prenatal no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, aun sin saber qué rayos estaba pasando. Al ver esto, lo primero que hizo Phillip fue correr donde su madre y sentarse a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente. Solo entonces Eliza vio que Phillip tenía el mismo documento en sus manos.

Lo primero que notó fue la letra que llenaba casi todas las cartas importantes de su vida. Y si bien su corazón palpitaba de felicidad cuando la veía, esta vez se detuvo de pavor.

—¿Qué hizo? —Le preguntó a sus niños angustiada. Su marido no tenía fama de ser cauteloso ni reflexivo, y toda decisión precipitada que tomaba, la asustaba.

Los niños no parecían dispuestos a responder a su pregunta, así que continuó.

—Panfleto Raynolds. —Leyó en voz alta y sintió como sus hijos, uno a cada lado, se apegaban a ella con más fuerza.


	3. Tía Peggy

Esa noche, Alexander iba camino a casa exhausto. Había sido el día más largo de su vida y no podía esperar a poner su cabeza en la almohada.

Si bien al momento de publicar el panfleto estaba completamente seguro de que era una excelente idea, ahora creía que quizá era simplemente una buena idea. Puede que solo una idea. ¡Estaba velando por su legado! ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡Nada!... Bueno, había engañado a Eliza, por bastante tiempo. También había gastado mucho dinero de la familia, pero no tenían problemas económicos, así que no era importante. Aunque gran parte de ese dinero era del lado Schuyler… Su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo y eso lo enojaba.

¿Qué diría Eliza cuando lo viera? No se había detenido a imaginarlo. ¿Lo sabría ya? Por supuesto. ¿Sus hijos? ¡Maldición! No había ni pensado en eso.

Respiró profundamente.

Había sido honesto, eso es lo importante. La gente ya no lo vería como un fraude y el rumor sobre el dinero moriría. Eso lo dejaba muy tranquilo. Además, ¿Quién no había cometido adulterio? ¡Todos lo hacían! Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que quería vomitar? ¿Por qué la culpa lo carcomía al punto de marearlo?

No importaba. Eliza era mucho mejor persona que él. Estaba seguro de que olvidaría todo esto en un par de días y sería como si nada hubiese pasado.

Subió los escalones del porche y abrió la puerta, encontrando la casa preocupantemente callada y oscura.

ꟷ¿Hola?ꟷ Preguntó entrando al salón, donde usualmente encontraba a los niños jugando o a Philip tocando el piano, pero no había nadie. Ni siquiera las mucamas estaban a la vista.

ꟷ¡Betsy!ꟷ Llamó, preocupándose, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y se dirigía a la escalera.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y caminó a su habitación, pasando por las piezas de sus hijos y encontrándolas vacías.

Al final del pasillo, se sorprendió al ver que la única luz encendía era la que venía de su habitación, colándose por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Con el corazón acelerado apuró su paso y, sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta de par en par recibiendo, para su sorpresa, un golpe seco y fuerte en su mejilla, que resonó en todo el silencio de la casa.

Alexander hizo una exclamación de dolor mientras llevaba su mano al lugar dañado, que ya estaba poniéndose rojo. Al levantar la mirada vio que quien había propinado el golpe no había sido Eliza, sino su hermana, Margarita. La mujer se mantenía erguida e imponente con una mirada que aterraría hasta al soldado más valiente de América.

ꟷPeggy, ¿Qué…?ꟷ Una bofetada en la otra mejilla no lo dejó terminar su frase.

ꟷEres despreciable.ꟷ La ira de Peggy brotaba de sus ojos como llamas de fuego.

Estaba alzando la mano para propinarle un último golpe, pero Alexander fue más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca.

ꟷ¡Basta!

Peggy desistió y con brusquedad se soltó de su agarre, dándole la espalda y continuando lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él llegara. Solo entonces Alex se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Estaban solos iluminados por un par de velas, y encima de su cama había una maleta a medio empacar con unas cuantas prendas alrededor. Su primer pensamiento fue que Peggy estaba desempacando, pero cuando logró reconocer un par de vestidos de Eliza se extrañó, y más cuando ella comenzó a guardarlos dentro de la maleta.

ꟷOye, ¿Qué haces con eso?

Margarita lo ignoró y siguió con su labor.

ꟷPeggy…

ꟷCállate.ꟷ Esta vez sí volteo a mirarlo, y lo miraba con odio. Esto logró alterar a Alexander.

ꟷNo te voy a permitir que me golpees y luego faltes el respeto en mi propia casa. Exijo que me digas dónde diablos está mi familia y qué estás haciendo con la ropa de Eliza.

Alexander no quería perder los estribos frente a su cuñada, pero con su enojo y creciente temor no pudo evitar que su frase sonara como un gruñido.

Peggy, por otro lado, no tenía planeado mantener la calma.

ꟷ¿Faltar el respeto? ¡¿Faltar el respeto?!ꟷPor primera vez Alexander tuvo miedo de Peggy.ꟷ Tú eres la única maldita persona que ha faltado el respeto. Manchaste el apellido Schuyler y para qué decir el Hamilton. No eres quién en este momento para exigirme nada. Yo podría en cambio exigirte a ti que me expliques todo este caos, pero no lo haré… por respeto a mi hermana. Has caído bajo, Alexander.

El aludido no hizo más que entrecerrar los ojos, enfurecido.

ꟷTú no entiendes nada, ꟷle dijo de manera cortante.

ꟷY no hay nada que tenga que entender. Humillaste y heriste a Eliza, y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar.

Alexander suavizó su mirada al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

ꟷ¿Dónde está?

ꟷ¿Qué?ꟷ Preguntó Peggy, aun furiosa, pero confundida.

ꟷ¿Dónde está Eliza? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Peggy se relajó un poco.

ꟷEn este momento, probablemente llegando a Albany.

Alexander abrió la boca sorprendido.

ꟷ¿Q-Qué?

ꟷAlbany, A-L-B-A-N-Y,ꟷ deletreó como si se dirigiese a un niño.ꟷ Con mis padres, ¿Dónde más?

ꟷ¿Pero por qué?ꟷ Alexander estaba en shock.

ꟷ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¿Esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y durmiera en la misma cama? Despierta, Alexander, metiste la pata a fondo. Me sorprendería si tu matrimonio siguiera en pie después de esto.ꟷ Peggy terminó la frase al mismo tiempo que cerraba la maleta.

Alex sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Su matrimonio no iba a terminar, ¿O sí? ¡No podía! Él había sido sincero, había confesado todo y había, a diferencia de lo que dijo su cuñada, salvado su apellido de ser tildado como fraude. Probablemente todo esto era una sobre reacción. Vio cómo Peggy se disponía a abandonar la habitación y la detuvo.

ꟷ¿A dónde vas con eso?

ꟷEliza no quería enfrentarse contigo. No hoy día, al menos. Así salieron muy apurados. Yo me encargué de pedirles un carruaje y le dije que me encargaría de llevarles el equipaje.

Hamilton se detuvo en seco. ¿Eliza no quería verlo? De proto empezaba a ver la dimensión del problema en el que se había metido.

Antes de salir de la habitación y emprender la marcha hacia el norte, Peggy volteó una vez más.

ꟷNo me interesa cómo solucionen sus problemas maritales, porque no es tema mío. Pero si Eliza sigue sufriendo sí lo será, y ahí no tendré piedad. Más te vale arreglar esto, Hamilton.

Y dando media vuelta desapareció en el vacío de la casa.

Alexander se sentó en su cama y escuchó cómo los pasos de Peggy se hacían cada vez más inaudibles y cuando la casa quedó sumida en el silencio absoluto, tembló de angustia.


End file.
